Humans, Nekos, Inugamis, Tanuki's, and Kitsunes?
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: Negi and Kotarou are assigned to be bodygaurds at Mahora with Nagi and they need to find out who is making monsters and endagering the girls before it's 2 late.AU!People in the story may not be the same!Don't hate me for it!Bad at summaries!Just READ IT!
1. Meet the Kitsune

Me: OK! Hello everbody!^^ In this strange story the Negi you knew will be DIFFERENT! And so will most of the other charactors. You have been told (not warned because, well, it's not really a warning) WARNING!!!: I may decide to make this into a yaoi fic. later on but I haven't decided yet^^ Please be nice this is my 1st Negima fanfic (T^T)

(hosts)

Yuna: Hika-chan does not own the anime or manga their real creators do.

Yuno: She is only making this because she wants too and it is purely fanmade.

Gin: Do NOT flame her or give her really bad/mean comments on her work. Advice is welcomed though.

Me: Ok now since we're done with the disclaiming let's get this show on the road! START.....NOW~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Foxes, Dogs, Raccoons, and Cats? 

Chapter 1: Meet the Kitsune

Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap...

The sound of footsteps echo into the night as a thief tries to run from being captured. He runs into alleys, makes sharp turns in the streets, and even tries to run in circles in an effort to get his pursurer off him. But to no avail. It would soon be revealed to the stupid thief how useless his resistence was as he is cornered into a deadend by his hooded pursurer. The theif looks into the hood of the hooded person only to see fox-like eyes glowing gold, staring at him as the figure approaches him and he hears a loud, monstous growl.

The thief's greedy eyes widen with fear and his legs start to shake as well. _' What is he? A MONSTER!? Gah! I don't want to die!'_

As the gold-eyed person came close the theief saw he was much bigger than his pursuer. In a last ditch effort to escape capture, he takes out his switchblade which he had hidden before hand and charges at the smaller at full speed. However the latter was faster and stronger, slapping the knife out of the greasy man's hand and promptly knocking him out with a kick to the chin.

* * *

After making sure that the large man was really out cold, the golden-eyed figure takes out his cellphone and calls for his partner.

_" Bringbringbring-click! Hey! You caught him already?" _Said a suprisingly young voice that could only belong to a boy of 10-12 years of age.

" Yea, it was a piece of cake! Speaking of which I'm _really HUNGRY_! I mean listen to my stomach!" Said the hooded figure who sounded equally young, about the same age as the other.

The boy puts his cellphone to his stomach and lo and behold, it lets out a ferocious growl very similer to the one that nearly made the theif wet his pants..

_" Pftt, GAHAHAHAHA! Oh-OH my G-God! Th-that was p-priceless! AHAHAHAHA!" _As the boy listens he can hear his partner pound on the floor, and roll around on the ground laughing like a madman.

" Come on! It's not that funny! Be serious. Also I'm surprised that 'Colonel Killed-Her' was such an easy catch." The boy said.

_" Yeah well, It wouldn't have been easy for 'normal' humans, you and I both know that..." _The other person on the line said, with regained composure.

" Yeah. So can you come on over here and help me carry him back to the station? He's _really _heavy and I'm at the Girl's Highschool, You know the one called Mahora?"

_" Sure, I'll be there in a bit."_

And with that the hooded boy takes off his hood, showing his face. He was indeed a young boy at 11 years of age with reddish hair with darer red stripes goin through it in a small ponytail. He was wearing dark, olive green jeans, with a black, shortsleeved hoodie with a gray shirt under neath. He had pale, milky colored skin and brownish-amber-like eyes. However, the boy had somthing else that not alot of people in the wolrd had, although you could still find people like them around so they wern't rare. The boy had ears, fox ears to be exact, on his head. He also had a fox-like tail come out of his pants. He was a Kitsune-human.

He takes out a small pair of glasses and puts them on. He jumps on top of a building's roof and looks for his partner. As he stands in the moonlight waiting for his parner to come he hears the laughter of girls down below him. He smiles when he sees how much fun they are having until he sees a person that looked familiar to him in their group. Said familiar person looks up and stops walking after seeing him. Her two friends also stop and look up where she is looking to see a boy standing on a three story building.

* * *

" Hey Setsuna? What's wrong you know the kid?" Said a girl with mismatched eyes and orange hair.

" Yea Secchan. Do you kno-OH MY GOD!!! He's Jumping OFF the BUILDING!" The kind looking girl with long black hair screamed.

As they watch in horror the boy lands perfectly fine on both feet standing still only to dust his clothes of any debrie. He looks up and walks towards the girls smiling cheerfully.

" Hey Konoka, do you know that kid?" Asked the red head.

" No I don't Asuna, but I know what that badge he's wearing is. It means he's one of those special cops that arrest serial killers and other people that normal cops can't handle!" Answered the said girl.

"What!? That kid?" whispered Asuna

Just then the boy they were talking about spoke up in a happy voice.

" It's been a while, ne? Setsuna-san." Asked the boy in a clearly happy smile.

" Yes it has Negi-sensei." Setsuna said smiling as well.

**" You guys know eachother?" **The friends of Setsuna ask.


	2. A Student of Negi and A Inugami?

Me: OH YEAH! 2nd chappy UP!!! I hope this one is better than last time or at least has less mistakes.

Everyone: .................................................

Me: ...? What?

Everyone: We have ALOT of questions.........

Me: Talk to me.(serious all of a sudden)

Everyone: (takes a deep breath) Will all of the girls from the anime/manga be in the story? Will all of them call him Negi-sensei? How will each girl come to know him? Is there going to be magic in here? Are there going to be yuri/yaoi couples or is going to be all straight? Are there going to be OCs? What's going to happen?(gasps for air)

Me: ...O.o... MAN! THAT'S ALOT OF QUESTIONS!!!!! Ahem.(takes a even deeper breath)1st off, I'm not quite sure but I'll try. 2nd, no, only some like Setsuna, Ku Fei, and other charactors along the way. 3rd, that's a secret ;) . 4th, yes, there will be lots of magic. 5th, it depends on what couples I might want -_- . 6th, well yes, there will be OCs since I will make girlfriends/boyfriends for those charactors that may or may not have any at the end and for making villians for the story. 7th, you should know better that I won't tell you~(gasps for lots of air)

Everyone: Oh okay.

Me: Can you guys do the disclaiming again?

Everyone: Okay! She. Does. Not. Own. The. Anime/manga. Understood? Yes to reviews. No to flaming. Yes to advice. Got it? Good.

Me: Um, thanks?(wow that was more mean than usual...) Anyway 2nd chappy start..........NOW~!!!!!!!

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_Just then the boy they were talking about spoke up in a happy voice._

_" It's been a while, ne? Setsuna-san." Asked the boy in a clearly happy smile._

_" Yes it has Negi-sensei." Setsuna said smiling as well._

_**" You guys know eachother?" **The friends of Setsuna ask._

_End of Last Chapter:_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Student of Negi and A Inugami?

" Ah! Yes I forgot. You don't know Negi-sensei do you Asuna-san and Konoka-chan?" Setsuna asked sounding appologetic.

The said girls shake their heads. Negi watches the girls, still smiling like an innocent child.

" Um, well. You see, he's the one who taught me kendo and how to use my sword when parents could not. You could say he was my tutor."

Silence. The girls turn their heads to the 11 year old then back to their dear friend. Then came that resounding shouts.

**" EH!? That little kid was YOUR TUTOR!? HIM!? Your joking right? There's no way!"** The girls cried in unison, their voices nearly making the other two people's ears bleed.

" Eh. You don't have to be so forceful about it. I really was her tutor. In fact I can still beat her!" Negi proclaimed, a small pout taking the place of the cheery smile.

" He's right..." Setsuna agreed sighing a bit.

" Oh really? Well if he's so tough, I challenge him to a fight!" Asuna, well um, challenged.

" You'll be sorry." was all that Negi said before readying himself.

" I'll be refferee!" Konoka offered and the fight was on before you could say 'Fanny's my aunt and Bob's my uncle'.

The fight didn't last long, only a short 2 minutes. Negi had knocked all the wind out of Asuna with a left jab to the chest and had thrown her to the ground with a swift kick to the stomach, knocking her out without much bruising surprisingly. Not only that but when Asuna woke up wanting a rematch, she quickly took it back when she learned that he hadn't even used 1% of his real strength. Asuna and Konoka now looked at the young boy with awe when before they looked at him as if he was just a whiny little kid. After all, said kid knocked her out with only 2 (extremely-held-back) hits.

" How'd ya do that kid? It was awesome!" Asuna asked still awestruck.

" Yes and what was your name again? Negi?" Konoka asked but not nearly as awestruck as Asuna.

" Yep. My full name's Negi Springfield though. I learned how to fight at the academy."

" Academy?" asked the red-head.

" Yea, see my badge? You get these when you graduate Armor Academy and become part of the special police squad. But it's not for _normal-_people. You see, the job is mostly for _creature_-humans. Like me..." The young boy said, trailing off pointing at his fox ears and looking at his fluffy tail.

" Oh, too bad. I wanted to learn how to fight better." sighed the pigtailed girl.

" You will. Just keep on practicing." The boy encouraged. And so the four began talking about themselves.

* * *

" Um Negi-kun, if I can call you that, what were you doing on top of that building?" Konoka asked suddenly bringing everyone's attention to her.

" AH! I forgot! I was still doing my job. Good thing I knocked the guy out and tied him up..." Negi exclaimed mumbling the last part. But unfortunately Setsuna heard it.

" Who did you knock out and tie up sensei?" Setsuna

" Um, u-uh n-nobody. J-just...." Negi stutters.

**" _Yes?" _**All three girls pryed. Negi sighed, knowing that there was no way out.

" Colonel Killed-her..." Negi said finally. Now, the girls were very shocked at that and it took them at least 10 full minutes to digest the information before totally going berserk with rage and joy. They were filled with rage because everyone, well at least all the woman, hated the _Colonel_ since he always tried to get his way with them whether it be beating them or raping them and eventually killing them. They were filled with joy however to hear he was captured by the hands of their new found friend, well for two of them. That was until they saw a body come down from the same building as Negi. The body belonging to the Colonel which was heading straight for Negi!

**"** **Negi, MOVE! He's-!"** but their cries were cut off when they saw Negi grinning like had no care in the world. After all his partner came in and pounded some sense into the criminal before greeting him and the girls.

" Oi Negi! I thought you had the guy? Why did I have to come to see you talking to some weak girls and the damned-idiot trying to take you with him while commiting possible suicide?" The black spiky-haired kid asked bluntly looking as young as Negi.

" Weeell. I saw Setsuna-san and started to feel a bit nostalgic. Is that bad Kotarou? After all, you end up leaving your targets for a while so you can go and have a fight when ever your doing a mission." The usually polite boy said, dropping all honorifics, suprising the girls. Still this caused the other boy to pale and lose interest in the topic knowing it was true.

" Negi-kun, who is he?" Konoka asked seemingly to recover from her shock first. And lo-and-behold all eyes were on the little sucker. The said boy suddenly aware of all the attention became, well, a little frightened of the two _very intense_ looking eyes that were on hiim. Only Negi and Setsuna didn't seemed suprised.

" Oh, well he and I work together, we're partners." Negi explained moving his hands to himself and the boy showing or at least trying show the girls. " We both work at the special police force we were talking about earlier,which by the way is called the Special Hunter Squad Elite or just SHSE. There are five main sectors and we, I'm proud to say, are the top of our sector." Negi finished with a happy grin. Kotarou had the sam look on his face and was nodding at the fact. The girls however, were still digesting the information while Setsuna was unfazed, a bit in awe, but unfazed besides that. After all, she learned that a long time ago.

Kotarou introduced himself and Negi re-introduced himself. Asuna and Konoka learned that Kotarou was an Inugami and Negi was a Kitsune, both being considered creature-humans or what people who study them call _Mazoku_. The young boys even showed some of the powers they possessed, such as Kotarou bringing out his dog spirits and Negi summoning his pet 4-tailed fox spirit. The group of 5 kept talking about each other for a while until what seemed hours had passed.

* * *

" Hey Negi shouldn't we go back? I mean, _he's _really gonna be on your case and mine if get home late you know..." Kotarou said, suddenly very worried. After he said that Negi looked quite frightened as well, his eyes growing wide. " Seriously, we got to get home man! If _he_ finds out we've been talking to girls and with this maniac, he's gonna kill us! I mean I know your fa-mnuff!" Kotarou voice stopped ubruptly and came out muffled as Negi's hand shot up to his mouth.

" Um, see you girls. We gotta go!" And with that Negi and Kotarou left with their captured criminal with amazing speed, running as if their lives depended on it. The only thought the girls had in their head after that was this.

_' Damn, that was FAST!!! '_

Before they headed home to their room in Mahora highschool.

* * *

Me: FINISHED!!! FINALLY!!! It took me a week to get this done!*sigh* oh well, I hope it was worth it.

Yuna:It's alright. Anyway, please RxR.

Yuno: Don't be shy!

Gin: See you all next time!

Everyone: SAYONARA!!!


	3. Which Side of Him is Scarier?

Me: Hello everyone! I hope your as excited as me to read this chapter!!!^^

Yuna: YAYs!!! :D

Yuno: o.0

Gin: .......

Me: . ? watsa matter now???

BothBoys: Yuna is acting.....Bubbly!?

Me: !!! Oh! That, yea um, I kinda sorta reprogrammed her ^-^"

BothBoys: WHAT!?!?!? HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?

Gin: I love her!!!

Yuno: Yeah! And I-huh? Wait a sec. Pause. Rewind. What did you say gin...?(menacing aura)

Gin: Um, ah....RUN!!!

Me/Yuna: (sweatdrop) *sighs* What-ever~ Let's start the show~.....NOW^^

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_" Hey Negi shouldn't we go back? I mean, he's really gonna be on your case and mine if get home late you know..." Kotarou said, suddenly very worried. After he said that Negi looked quite frightened as well, his eyes growing wide. " Seriously, we got to get home man! If he finds out we've been talking to girls and with this maniac, he's gonna kill us! I mean I know your fa-mnuff!" Kotarou voice stopped ubruptly and came out muffled as Negi's hand shot up to his mouth._

_" Um, see you girls. We gotta go!" And with that Negi and Kotarou left with their captured criminal with amazing speed, running as if their lives depended on it. The only thought the girls had in their head after that was this._

_' Damn, that was FAST!!! '_

_Before they headed home to their room in Mahora highschool._

_End of Last Chapter:_

* * *

Which Side of Him is Scarier?

"You two idiots come back here this second!!!" a British/English-accented-voice called out to 2 boys, that could only belong to a man of around 35 years of age.

**" No way!!! We'll die if we do cause you'll KILL us!" **The boys screamed, one with spiky black haired and the other with a red ponytail.

" Come here, **now.**" The pursuer said with such a menacing clam voice that it seemingly froze the young boys on the spot. The man comes closer as the two await their assumed punishment for being late for curfue.

The bystanders, comrades of the two 11 years olds, either went and prayed for their souls, went cold with fear of what would happen to them, or looked on with interest. But that didn't matter to the boys. Oh no. What mattered was what the man was going to do to them. After all, THAT man was the _founder_ of the SHSE _and _was the _boss _of the _entire_ organization. Yes, that man, was the very same one as the person who was quite angry with his two best (and favorite;even though he shouldn't have favorites) officers. The one with the British/Engilsh accent and red hair, _extremely_ similer to one of the officers he was angry at now. Said man was now in front of the boys.

" Now. speak up. I want to know what kept you so long. I would have understood if you were 20 minutes late after curfue since your target was well away at the far side of the town, but 2 and a-half hours!? What in the bloody hell were you thinking? I was about to send a rescue party after you too! I thought you were DEAD! Do you here me? DEAD! Gone! Little ghosties!!! ARG!!!" The man shouted, losing the calm tone he just had seconds ago.

The boys flinched at the harsh voice. They would have joked that the cheif sounded like a nagging mother if they weren't as scared as they were just then. They stuttered out a reply that was barely audible to the onlookers but still enough to be heard by the chief himself.

" W-w-we m-met an o-old s-s-student o-of m-m-mine and t-talked w-with her and h-her f-friends f-or a w-while t-to p-pass the t-t-time...." Young Negi replied, truely scared out of his wits with an equally frightened Kotarou, nodding his head furiously with wide unblinking eyes.

" Oh, alright then. That's all I was gonna ask. Really, what are you two so spooked about? You both look like you were about to die or something." The no-longer-angry man laughed, as if he had no clue what was going on.

Bystanders were either dumbstruck, confused, or very disturbed by how the argument had ended. Negi and Kotarou though were just thankful that they could still live for another day. " But really, go to sleep in our quarters ok you two? Do something like that again and I won't let you off the hook so easily." The chief said smiling, winking at the two now very tired boys.

**" Yes chief..."** and that was that.

* * *

The two yawned and went to their living quarters. When they went in, they took turns taking showers, ate dinner and started to head off to bed when they heard the door to their room open. They look and see the last occupant of the large room had entered.

" Hey there chief-ah I mean Nagi!" Kotarou said with a grin

" Hey Dad, finished working already?" Negi asked smiling happily

" Yep!!! Oh and by the way, you said you met up with an old student of yours and some of her friends?" The chief Nagi Springfield questioned.

" Yea, why?" Negi replied, plopping himself on the couch.

" Were the girls cute?" Nagi asked out-of-the-blue laughing as he saw both boys choke and do a spit-take with their drinks.

" DAD!"

" NAGI!"

" My LORD! That was hilarious, your faces I mean. Look! You both are even more red than a beet's skin!" Nagi rudely remarked, laughing all the while. And sadly, what he said was true as Kotarou's and Negi's faces could have well surpassed the color and brightness of a red neon sign, much less a beet.

**" Aw shaddup!"** The two moaned/cried/shouted at the same time.

" Very well my two adorable little pupils/sons." Nagi said earning looks of happiness and horror from both boys. " Now off to bed. I have a mission for you in the morning. Well good night~!" Nagi said in a sing-song voice. Silence filled the room.

* * *

"...Hey Kotarou?"

"...Yea?"

" Which is scarier?"

" What do you mean? What is?"

" Our dad or the chief?"

" What-oh. I see what you mean. Hmmm."

" Well?"

" I got no clue pal. What about you?"

" I say both of him are scary."

" I agree."

" Well we should sleep before we get mauled seriously by him."

" Right. Well night."

" Night."

* * *

Me: Alright how was it? Too much dialogue? Too much narrative? Too little details?

Yuna: Please comment and give us advice. No flaming/badmouthing.

(Gin&Yuno are still fighting with Yuno winning by a landslide)

Me: Will you two just get over it!? I re-reprogrammed Yuna so now she is back to her old self. Jeez! Bunch of babies...

Yuno: Yes!!! I have my sweet little sister back!

Gin: Yes!!! I have the one I love back!

Me: Oh grow up!Yuna let's say by like people should do.

Yuna: Right.

Me/Yuna: _Adieu!_


	4. Meet Class 2A

* * *

Me: I'm BACK!

Yuna: Hooray!

Yuno: We're ALIVE!

Gin: Beat that, Writer's Block! (The evil thing slinks away..._I be back! I swear it!_)

Me: Watch your language! Guys do the disclaiming okay?

Gin: Today is the last day by the way that we will disclaim because it is too tiring and we all know Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

Yuno/Yuna: Please reveiw. This is her first negima story you know?

Me: Anyway we'll start the chapter.......NOW!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"...Hey Kotarou?"_

_"...Yea?"_

_" Which is scarier?"_

_" What do you mean? What is?"_

_" Our dad or the chief?"_

_" What-oh. I see what you mean. Hmmm."_

_" Well?"_

_" I got no clue pal. What about you?"_

_" I say both of him are scary."_

_" I agree."_

_" Well we should sleep before we get mauled seriously by him."_

_" Right. Well night."_

_" Night."_

_End of Last Chapter_

* * *

_At Mahora_

" Can you explain to me, _why_ we are doing this again?" Kotarou asked miffed that he had to hide his animal appendages. He and Negi were woken up that morning when a bucket of ice water came crashing down onto their sleeping forms only to see Nagi grinning like a maniac. And what happens next? He drags them out of bed, gets them dressed, gives them their mission, pulls them into his car, and starts driving them to the all girls school Mahora faster than you can say Unique New York 3 times.(Me:If you can that is...)

Apparantly, all of the school's bodygaurds had gotten fired for flirting with/sexually harrasing the older girls and teachers there. And since the school could not hire 50 something bodygaurds overnight, the school's headmaster decided to call the head of SHSE for help, who the headmaster of the school had very good connections with. Because of that, unable to deny a friend in need, Nagi decided to drag his son Negi and his adoptive son, who he loved just as much, Kotarou, to help with his mission. Needless to say, the boys were not happy about this. Then as they reached the school gates, Nagi started to hum like he was a child going to buy candy. The boys sweat-dropped as they looked at eachother.

**_' Our dad's an idiot...'_**

They walked through the gates, all of them hiding their ears and tails. Would you blame them? There were people in the world who hunted _Mazoku_ like animal not believing to be human and some even held general hostility toward them since they were different. But all of them new they would have work to do even if it would just be breaking up fights. Negi turned to the other two.

" Well," he said. " Let's get this over with."

* * *

The class 2-A of Mahora all girls school was in chaos as the girls chattered and conversed with one another about a rumor that had gotten out the night before. The rumor was about the bodygaurds finally getting fired, which most girls were relieved about, and the school hiring only three people to look after the school until they could hire more people. Konoka hearing this decided to cut into the converstaion.

" It's true! I heard Grampa talking on the phone and guess what? He told me after his conversation that three members from SHSE are coming over here and one of them is going to be the leader himself! Grampa said that he knew the guy when the man was just a kid. I think his name was Nagi..?" At the mention of the name, a girl's ears perked up, recognizing it. Maybe this conversation has something of merit...(Yuna:Any guesses? I'll give you a hint; she's a midget with a short fuse.)

The rest of the room exploded with noise at Konoka's statement.

" SHSE member? You mean those super-human guys that look like animals?"

" No way! The old man friends with that famous guy? Can't be!"

" Did you know? Only _Mazoku_ people can go into the training camps to become a SHSE member."

" Hey listen to this! They say that toughest guys in the organization are two **kids** and the leader! If the leader is coming here I wonder who the other two are..."

The short young girl in the back with blond hair was deeply interested in what all the girls in class were saying. She then noticed that only three girls in class, excluding herself, were as deep in thought as she was. The three being Konoka, Asuna, and Setsuna. Her eye narrowed with suspiscion.

_' Well, this is new. I wonder, do they possibly know who is coming besides Nagi-Baka?'_

Her thoughts were interupted when there was rapping on the door. All the girls turned to see Takahata-sensei, a man with greyish light-brown hair and a beard wearing glasses in the doorway, and he looked like he had something to say.

" All right class, get in your seats! From what I heard just now, it seems you guys already know about the know about the bodyguards, right?" This was met with nods. " Okay, good. Now stay quiet, and I mean it this time. Those guys arrived here earlier today to meet all of the most problamatic students and same goes for classes in the school, and the number one problem class is us." He paused to gauge their reactions. To say they were looking embarrassed was an understatement to say the least. " And since this is their last class and they are about to come in, I suggest you act appropriately, got that?"

" Yessir" the class replied. Takahata-sensei smiled at this.

" Good, because here they are." As he said that three sweatshirt-wearing figures walked in, the tallest leading.

* * *

The class looked down to see what seemed to be a man in his 25-30s and two 11-12 yearold boys. The man was wearing a grey T-shirt under a white hoodie with long-red wings going down the armsleeves with only his red hair protruding out of his hood, worn gray slacks, and black shoes. the boy with similar red hair protruding out of his forest green, short-sleeved, zipper-up sweatshirt over a black long-sleeved shirt with faded out blue jeans and grey sneakers. The last boy was wearing a white T-shirt underneath a long-sleeved, navy blue, zipper-up sweatshirt with worn-looking black jeans and white sneakers.(Yuno: Hmm, maybe I should wear something like that...)

The girls were inpressed with how they dressed; the boys actually had some taste in clothes. Now to see what they looked like under their hoods.

Then, as the man was about to speak Asuna got up at the same time with Setsuna and Konoka and pointed her finger at the two smaller figures.

" Aha! I know you two! It's Negi and Kotarou right? I can't believe you're our bodyguards!"

" Yea, I remember last night! I thought it was you guys you had the same style like before."

" I sensed something familiar about you two. It's not easy to forget someone like you guys now is it?"

The boys, registering what the three girls had said, looked toward another and started cracking up. They should have known that they would be in the most problamatic class. After all, it seemed that they were danger-proned from what they saw yesterday.

Seeing the boys laughing and somehow sensing their thought the girls faces turned red from embarrassment. The older two older men in the room and the rest of the class turned to look at the boys who were on the floor to the girls now trying to hide under their desks and back to the boys who were pounding their hands on the floor.(Gin: was it really that funny?)

" Boys? What's going on?" The man asked. _'Really, what's up with them? Was it something those girls said?'_

The two boys, when they attempted to answer, failed only to return to their original state of laughter. Sensing that this would not end soon, Setsuna gathered her courage, went down the steps to the man, and stated the facts loud enough to for the boys' leader to hear when she was close enough.

" They are most likely laughing because they must believe we are danger proned, sir." Refering to herself, Asuna and Konoka. "Especially Negi-sensei." as she said this her blush was starting to creep up her face.

When she was talking a spark of confirmation and recognization came into the man's eyes as he proclaimed loudly, " Oh, I remember you now! Your that girl who asked Negi to teach you to use a sword! How is your training by the way, Setsuna?" The girl looked at him confused. He didn't understand until he put his hand on his head. " Oh I see. You can't see my face like this and so you can't recognise me. I see..." He pondered in his thoughts before turning to the sensei of the class, which was quietly observing the scene for once. " Hey Takahata?"

" Yea what?" The man asked, dropping all formalites, shocking the entire class except for the two boys who had subdued their laughing to some degree. After all, he _was_ an undercover SHSE member, but the girls didn't need to know that yet.

" Is it okay for us to take down our hoods here? I mean we did in all of the other classes and everyone just did the same thing. They just came down and touched the little buggers." Takahata laughed. " Oh **shut up**!" the class does a collective gasp, the boys start fall to their knees drowning in laughter...Again. Nagi whispered the last part. " You don't have to wear things over your head because you have **wings** instead of animal ears and a tail you_ jerk_! Now shut up you near-sighted owl!" Takahata couldn't help himself with this part.

" **_Who?_**" The guy looks like he's about to snap and the boys are thrown into another stage of seemingly endless laughter. " Hahaha, sorry, sorry! I just had to do it. And yea you can. I think they'd act the same way." he said snickering at the end. The red-head huffed.

" Well whatever. Anyway," The man pulled down his hood gaining a group gasp from the girls of the class and from Setsuna. "Recognise me now?"

" Nagi-san! Oh I'm sorry about that. I should have realised sooner."

" Hey no problem! Boys, take off your hoods, it's official, you guys don't have to wear hoods, or hats for that matter here." He said this smiling, wolf ears twitching, and tail swishing all the while. " Oh and you guys can let your tails out too."

**" YES! FREEDOM!"** the two say. They nearly rip off their hood and they let their tails that were stuffed into the back of their sweatshirts out, relaxing it, revealing exactly who Asuna and the other two thought they would be.

" You two really are Negi-kun and Kotarou-kun!" Konoka exclaimed. She got over the shock faster than Asuna somehow. The two grinned and then, nearly the whole class did what they were expecting them to do; they came down to them and Nagi and started to feel their earrs and tail to see if they were real. This was because, of course, you didn't usually see _Mazoku_ reveal their animal features in public even though they weren't that rare. Even The three girls joined in, Konoka because she wanted to see how they felt, Asuna because she had the need to do so, and Setsuna because she liked the fluffiness of their fur.

During all the touching of the ears and tails, one girl still sat on her chair with her robot friend. Her eyes were narrowed, filled with fury, and were burning into the back of Nagi's head. Feeling the familiar hostility emitting toward him in large and frightening waves, he dared not turn toward the source for surely he would regret it. His boys also sensed and feared the energy. Kotarou spoke their mutual feelings outloud.

" Nagi? I'm scared of her." He pointed to the girl giving off the waves and only then did Nagi Turn around. He swallowed deeply.

" Nice to see you too, Nagi."

* * *

Me: OMG!!! This is the longest chapter that I've written for this story yet!

Yuna: This is great! Must be because you felt bad for writing so long.

Yuno: I think your right sis. She's gotten better just by reading other people's writings too.

Gin: Well we better make sure she does her work without getting a block again.

Yuna: Hear that Hika-chan? No more writing weeks in a row with other stories.

Yuno: Yea. Each time you write a chapter, wait a couple days and rest your mind. You are back in school.

Gin: Got that missy?

Me: Yea, yea I hear ya. YEESH! You nag more than my big sis and mother COMBINED. And tha's alot of nagging I'll tell ya. Any way, you know the drill. Reveiws and advice please and no thank you to bad comments and flaming. Everyone say bye now.

Everyone: _**SAYONARA!!!!**_


	5. AU 1

Me: Hey there Peeps!

Yuna: We're here to say-

Yuno: That we are going to postpone-

Gin: This story for a while.

Me: It has come to my attention that some parts of this story are missing and/or there are things such as terms/spelling/meanings to be fixed. Don't worry, I'll make sure not to take_** too**_ long. heavens know what may happen.


	6. AU 2

Me: Hey about my last note...

Yuna: She got lazy and didn't do it. (-`_-)

Yuno: Apparently she has "too much school work". XP

Gin: *sighs* _Really_, she really needs to get off her lazy butt. ( -_- )

Me: ...I'm right here you know... Anyway I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. It's kinda hard to do that with loads of school work being pushed on you even on weekends along with weekdays.

Yuna: We sincerely apologise to anyone who were liking the idea of her cleaning up her work/were looking forward to doing it.

Yuno: But she did try for a while...That is until a new shipment of valubles(coughmangacough coughanimecough coughgamescough)came into her possession.

Gin: We may need some help. Along with the **evil** HW, she is suffering from a medium size case of writer's block and needs some inspiration.

Me: I hope to see you soon!

Everyone: _Sayonara!!!_


End file.
